voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
A Skith's view of the World
The writing would begin as a series of illegible scribbles. Several sentences in there would be actual words. I am Sar' Szija Nijal, first Sar' of Ki'tho and third of Z'kkos. Today I write the word things and explain to world, how Skiths think of it. It is oft debated on Kar'Skith if Skiths should leave Skylyn, or join Krolesk, or just be Kar'Skith. Think, Republic of Kar'Skith, with Szar' Nokos Lijan as its emperor and me as dictator. Kar'Skith would be best nation. With the flight-y machines, we would make the world envious. Anyhow, we continue... I was.. In Dawnguard recently, yes. Tarskovia Orthodox types appointed a new High Druid, Kalitaros or something. Szija unsure how he likes this one, seemed weak. Szija recalls the last High Druid, the one who blessed Kar'Skith and called it a holy place. Kar'Skiths were angered at that, and not long after, high druid was dead druid. Fishing accident me thinks. Now comes new high druid. Szar' Nokos Lijan sent me to watch the high druid, see if he intends to bless Kar'Skith too. If he does, bad fishing accident is undeniable. Moving northbound, the Dravii. Dravii bug Kar'Skith. No family needs that much stone. Too much stone. Towering walls of stone, and towers of stone, and buildings of stone, and everything stone. Statues of stone. Sars' and Szar's think Dravii are blasphemous to the divinity of the things. Building false mountains where mountains are not. Szar's think Dravii too high. Sars' think Dravii too humble. Big debate of Kar'Skith. Dravii high, or humble? Or both? If both, then what are Skiths? Moving eastbound.. Skythos. Skiths think Skythoseans are too.. Peaceful towards Skiths. Calling us philosophizers. What is philosophizer? Sars' be thinking philosophizer is short for 'divine leader'. Szar's be thinking philosophizer is one who thinks. Szar's not even in agreement on that, others say philosophizer is a way Skythoseans comprehend Skith'Kan superiority. Then the fly boats. Boats made for sea. Not air. Skythoseans be nuts. Regarding the Races and Jzardo It is I! Sar' Szija Nijal, first of Ki'tho and third of Z'kkos. Today, a young Akarvian sent me a letter, asking that I explain the Skith views on humans, goblins, dwarves, and especially Iysks and the Kal'Krish. Being a Skith, I can not object to such educational opportunities, to educate the lesser fortunate races; like humans, whom were... Inable to be Skiths. Heigeons Also called, Humans. These are strange, Skith-like beings. Skithoids we call them, as they have the two arms and legsies, and a singular head and one body holding it all in place. Humans are not Skiths. Though humans come in many forms, and varieties; *Akarvians Strange subset of the Voldranians. Allergic to monarchies and governments wherein power is within the hands of a few. Strong belief in some kind of "democracy" thing. Decent cuisine. Very curious and commonly found watching Skith plays, clearly Skith admirers. Skiths have taken note. *Alredians Strange subset of the Akarvians. Rumor has it, the Alredians once came across Learnin' Ly'nuns who had recently stumbled onto a cave whilst walking the shorelines of a lake. Within this cave the Ly'nuns had found great treasure, possibly belonging to some ancient civilization. The Ly'nuns offered to share with the Alredians, being benevolent and valuing friendship over gold. The Alredians, so enraged by their own greed, then threw the Ly'nuns into a well and tossed in great boulders after them. All in an attempt to steal the riches for themselves. *Cats Cats are strange creatures. Almost Skith-equals, but still inferior to the greatness of Skith civilization. Cats are the unelected and often benevolent leaders of all humankind. They have great patience with humans, but not as great a patience as Skiths have. Cats do not wage wars, knowing that human servants are worth more alive than dead. However not all cats manage their humans properly, and the humans then wage wars. For whatever reason, the supremecy of cats over humankind is often threatened by domesticated wolves, who view them as a threat to the humans. *Dauanites Dauanites are ancient inhabitants and neighbors of the Hamalfite. They are... Unlikely. Skiths never properly dealt with them, and thus do not know what to expect of them. *Dravii Came about same time as Jarulians, though led by Skythorn. Eli Skythorn. Later became Dravii. Dravii live seperately from Skythosean neighbors, and always treated Skiths right. Skiths believe Dravii know their place as humans, and thus accept that they are inferior to the Skith superiority. They are only humans whose children might live for many centuries, like Skiths have. *Easter Island Folk Easter Island Folk, also known as cousins of Skiths, are very strange. Very un-Skith like. They were cursed by the thousand gods to become humans. Inferior to Skiths. A sad tale. Always brings Szija a tear to his left eye. *Greshkyns Greshkyns are Skithoids who have four short, stubby legs. They're believed to be a fungus, but then again, humans are also believed to be a sentient fungus. So Skiths class these two fungi together, under same classification. *Hamalfite Hamalfite... Very serious. Skiths no visit often, deserts not agree with Skiths. Many Skiths agree, they have the best hats. *Jarulians Jarulians... Sea people. Sea folk. One time, Skiths lived under Skithlaw. Then Jarulians arrived and instituted the Jarulian laws. Skithlaw still took precedent in Kar'Skith. Jarulians offered to help Skiths be rid of the Non-Skith neighbors, and Skiths accepted. Skiths at first called the Jarulians; Myrfals. Derived from Myr, meaning sea. And fals, meaning folk. As they were a folk who came from the sea. But they all followed one man, Jarul. So Skiths decided to name them, Jarulians. Skiths take all credit for naming Jarulians, Jarulians. *Kal'Kanosvians Jarulians who rejected their cat overlords and moved to Kal'Kan. They then found more cat overlords. Skiths believe cats were just having fun with them. *Kal'Kanosvian Tree Mages Skithkin. *Kal'Kanosvian Fisherfolk Not Skithkin. *Kal'Kanosvian Lumberjacks Enemies of Skithkin, and enemies of Skiths. *Krolesk'Kans The Jarulians who settled nearest to Skiths. Naming themselves Krolesk'Kans. Skiths liked sound, so Skiths allowed them to call themselves that. Krolesk'Kans often bother Skiths, but Skiths know the Krolesk'Kans mean well, they just too human to know any better and not Skith enough. Once a Krolesk'Kan woman tried to marry a Skith, the other Skiths took this one Skith and ensured he'd not create illegitimate Half-Skiths. Marriage happened, and the woman somehow had human children, purely human. Not Skith at all. Skiths still bewildered by it. Skiths think the woman may've been cheating on that one poor Skith. *Learnin' Ly'nuns Some years before the Voldranians came... The Learnin' Ly'Nuns came. Krolesk'Kans welcomed them, Skiths always thought they smelled funny. *Llysians Llysians, definitely not-Skiths, but not cats either. Though very interesting. Almost not humans, but definitely humans. It is common Skith belief, one can be honest with a Llysian and the Llysian will understand. Despite the human element, Llysians have few human characteristics. Skiths almost think they could be ancient Skithkin, but they have as many commonalities with Skiths as humans do. *Llsyovians Llysovians, cousins of the Llysians. Skiths never too sure what to make of them. Llysovians are... Not entirely like Llysians. Possibly just other humans who the Llysians interbred with in ancient times. Skiths not sure. Skiths no wish to speak more on this. *Namkessykes Another subset of Akarvians. These ones reject reality and live in a cave. Probably a dirty cave, dirtier than Skith caves. Skiths never properly crossed paths with Namkessykes. Skiths believe they might be attempting to evolve into lesser-Skiths by means of isolation. Skiths shall watch closely. *Ralkish Ralkish are Jarulians with more sense than the Krolesk'Kans. The Ralkish are a very... Odd people. They learned to not eat bread, but rather eat Zaokkil. Skiths think its odd practice, but definitely feel that one day the Ralkish may be Skith-equals, albeit, lesser than Skiths of course. As none can truly be Skith-equals, as there is no equal to Skith superiority. One can only hope to become near Skith-equals. Ralkish odd, to put it in simply human terms.. *Skythoseans Skythoseans. Happy humans who know they are inferior to Skiths. Albeit crazy, but they acknoledge the superiority of Skiths. They are good humans. *Slaves of the Arden Jarulians with no sense of logic. These ones serve the Kal'Krish, for their whole life. They are dumb humans. Dumbest of the dumbest. *Tsovs Tsovs are partly Ralkish, but most definitely not Ralkish. It is Skith proverb that one day, that shall not be known, a Skith prophet shall come out from Tsovu and lead the Skiths to great victory over the non-Skiths. Tsovs are viewed like Skith children are viewed, they are.. Not quite full Skiths, but definitely some kind of very distant and removed Skithkin. Skiths still unsure how to approach Tsovs with alliance. *Varren Not Skiths. Though technically Dravii by marriage. Skiths no trust. *Voldranians Skiths were not asked if they wanted the Voldranians. Skiths never told of the Voldranians until Voldranians establish themselves in Wester-Llysia. Skiths still unhappy nobody told them. Voldranians are very weird, they think they are many different people, in reality they're all just Voldranians. Skiths call this: identity disorder. *Zaokkil Strange humans. Humans who wander the night and attack innocents and travelers and try to attack Skiths too. Skiths believe this is what happens to humans when they not spend enough time with Skiths and Skith ideas. It is thus Skith duty to be patient with humans, and ensure humans stay sane enough to not become these savage non-Skith night-dwellers. Dwarfs Skiths have simple view of dwarves. They are legend and not real. Iysks Iysks are strange. Arriving some decades before Jarulians did. Iysks are Skith height, and not human. They are.. Something else. Reminds Skiths of the Vysthok. Though definitely not Vysthok. Iysks like to farm, Skiths observed this before the Jarulians hid away the Iysks. Iysks like potatoes, and Skiths like potatoes, and Iysks also like carrots which Skiths also like. Iysks and Skiths always get along, Skiths think the Iysks might one day be great allies. Elves Ralkish folktale. Skiths open to their existence, but Skiths yet to be convinced. Vysthok EVIL. EVIL EVIL EVIL. EVIL. THOUSAND CURSES OF TEN THOUSAND GODS. EVIL. NON-SKITH DEVILS. EVIL. Nether Spirits Also called: bad karma. Skiths believe Nether Spirits haunt those who do bad things and reject Skith superiority and Skith wisdom of not meddling with what is beyond comprehension. Humans who claim to be haunted by Nether Spirits, always deserved it. Skiths consider this settled. Nether Skyks Nether Skyks, also just called Skyks are strange... They take posession of those who are too weak of will and not Skith enough. Skiths pitty those who are haunted by the Skyks. It is Skith belief that Skyks are servants of the Vysthok, though unknowingly servants. Skyks vary in intellect, once a great Skyk, Daygrel, outwitted a Skith who was the lead Tsokist at that time. Tsokists were then purged out of the Skithclaims after that. Tsokists have ever always since then been viewed as Nether Spirits. Kygils Also called, Keepers, by the humans. Kygils are like Vysthok, but also like humans. It is Skith proverb, that after the Vysthok are purged, the Kygils are next. Kygils disrupt the Skith hierarchy over humans, and Kygils also threaten the unquestioned lordship of cats over humans. Kygthok Kygthok, like Kygils, but not Kygils. Kygthok are legend in ancient Skith writing, said to be great people who built ships that could fly. At first it was thought Voldranians might be Kygthok, but Kygthok were definitely not human and Voldranians were outstandingly human. So Kygthok not Voldranians, nor are Voldranians Kygthok. Kygthok though, they once hunted the Vysthok. Ancient Skithkin praised this at the time, until the Kygthok vanished. Then Vysthok had free roam once more and Skiths had to find a way to do battle with the Vysthok on their own. Kygthok are perhaps the greatest race, possibly superior to Skiths. Kygthok knew the threat the Vysthok posed, and they dealt with the Vysthok one by one. Kygthok still praised on the holy high day in Kar'Skith, known as Thok'Strass. Kygthok will forever be remembered by the Skiths. Gibberlins Gibberlins, also known as Giiblins. Gibberlins are strange, not human, not Skith, not Kygthok, not Vysthok. Skiths only heard stories about Gibberlins, and Skiths think Gibberlins might one day be good friends. Until day happens, Skiths shall treat Gibberlins like Elves, and state they do not exist until there is proof they do. Ardenfolk Adenfolk were once Skith neighbors. They were good neighbors, made Skiths happy. Even once neighbors with the Iysks. However the Jarulians came and forced the Ardenfolk to Kal'Kan. Ardenfolk have sense held a grudge against the Jarulians for their silly human tendencies, and likewise held grudges against the Iysks who they perceive to be human. Ardenfolk however acknowledge that Skiths are not human, and therefore not to be held at fault for huamans being humans. Skiths are always welcomed in Ardenvol, and occasionally Skiths do visit there. I once went to Ardenvol, it is truly a sight to behold. Archon of Ardenvol even spoke with me personally on my visit, informed me that Skiths must begin making strides to take power. I shared his words with other Skiths, and they agreed. It was then agreed, Skiths must rise to power in every case where possible, as Skith superiority must be shown to humans as humans have become ever more human-like with time, and continue on a worrying downward spiral towards becoming akin to Zaokkil. Now, what the young Akarvian who wrote the letter has been waiting most patiently for; JZARDO Jzardo is not Skith. Jzardo does however fit the Skith prophecy of the stranger. The prohpecy, in human understanding, is this; :::: He will come as a stranger in the land. Foreign by all means. He will win favor with the Skiths, and the Iysks, and the Kal'Kanosvian tree mages and the Dravii as well. He will unite the good that is in the world, against those things that are evil. Ye' shall not know his name, but only his works. He will do battle with the Kygils, and the Vysthok, and shall be mocked by the non-Skiths. All the while, the Skiths shall grow to love him as a prince of the thousand Skith gods, and a divinely appointed messenger who hast been sent to rid the world of evil and establish ten thousand generations of peace and prosperity. He shall establish the Skith-Dominion. '' That is the prohpecy, Skiths still debate its legitimacy. Regardless, Jzardo fits it, and so Jzardo is the divinely appointed messenger. Thus Skiths may not oppose his divine mission and shall lend aid where necessary. This is part of Skithlaw, and it is final in all things. Conclusion Thus, I hope I, Sar' Szija Nijal, has answered the questions of the young Akarvian letter-writer. If there are more questions, then question-askers are welcomed to write. This conlcudes this informative writing. Regarding: Skith Superiority I am Sar' Szija Nijal, the increasingly famous Skith whom all have heard wondrous tales of Skiththings about. It has come to my attention, and to Skiths, that Skith Superiority is very abstract and hard to comprehend for non-Skiths. A certain non-Skith once explained Skith Superiority unknowingly, and perfectly in non-Skith terms. Niwrad Navor was his name as I recall, he called this unknowingly-perfect description of Skith superioity, "''Survivial of the richer clan". The idea in depthy terms, is that whatever Krolesk'Kan attains more gold and hires the most assassins and guards, will be the Krolesk'Kan who dictates the future of Jarul'Dom. Some seemingly mindless scribbles are written here. They are illegible. So, the point. Skith Superiority is the idea that Skiths are better because we purged the weak. Always. There are no weak Skiths, there have been no weak Skiths since... Before Sar' Szija Nijal can recall. Last weak Skiths to be thought of are... The tree-mongers. Skithkin they were, Sithkin they are, weak they are also. Weakest Skiths they were, fled before they could be purged proper-like. Tree-mongers still live, still visit Kar'Skith on occasion. Still Skithkin and still allies. Sadly, they still weak Skiths.. Though we don't call them Skiths anymore, they are the Yskgotii, or changed Skiths in non-Skith terms. The point Sar' Szija Nijal is making, is that, Skiths always purge the weak Skiths. Skithdom has no place for weak Skiths. Because we don't have weak Skiths, we are superior. Ever since the days of the Olujagyor, and even far before that, Skiths always been purging the weak Skiths. Perhaps why Skiths are so few, yet so strong and mighty. Sar' Szija Nijal hopes this clears up the issues angry letter-writers had regarding their ignorance about why Skiths are so much better than them. Sar' Szija Nijal wishes all to become part of Skithdom, and wishes all many good days in Skithdom. Regarding: Skith Intellectual Ability In absence of Sar' Szija Nijal, glory be his name, I Az' Novik Kalik shall write to inform Non-Skiths of Skith intellectuals. First, I am Az' Novik Kalik. Unless Szija, I am not warrior caste; I am philosopher caste. Skith-young attend a coming-of-Skithdom ceremony on their eighth year. During this, Skith elders look at the young. Then Skith elders decide what roles each Skith-young shall have. Some become philosopher caste, others warriors, some became Theatrical-Skiths, others get other caste jobs. Most startling was two decades ago, Ik' Var Nolan became first Skith to be chosen as an Airship pilot. Skiths no own airships, so Skithdom unsure how to proceed with Ik' Var Nolan. Trekking on... Skith intelligence is of, much debate. Jarulians viewed Skiths, for many years, as exceptional foot soldiers. Many Skiths found much glory in the Jarulian armies. Destroying non-Skiths, even if on behalf of other non-Skiths, is an utmost pleasure and worthy of great praise. Though, through this fighting... Skiths became viewed as rash, war-eager peoples who overestimated their actual strength. In truth, Skiths are not war-hungry, and we actually underestimate our real potential. One may say.. Skiths are deceivers, deceiving non-Skiths. Though if a Skith made such claims publicly, Skith would be assumed to be trying to write a Skith play, and crowd might play along in hopes of attaining personal glory. Crowd wouldn't believe the Skith truth. Alas, Skiths have such challenges. Though, debate on Skith intellect is also influenced by Kar'Skith. Appearence of Kar'Skith leads many to assume Skiths are incompetent hut-dwellers. In truth, Skiths live in great city elsewhere. Kar'Skith is merely vacation spot, to get back in touch with Skith roots. Few Kar'Skith residents are actual permenant residents. Most just there to enjoy vacation time, or study of Heigeons. Heigeons are fascinating to study, Kar' Niko Valdrig wrote amazing essay regarding Heigeon behavior two hundred years ago. In it, Kar' Niko Valdrig explained that humans lack true sense of community and tribe, and prefer to selfishly act as individuals and hinder the development and progress towards greater goals. Truly a Skithsaint if one asked Az' Novik Kalik. Many Heigeons probably think Sar' Szija Nijal is expert on Skithdom. In truth, he not expert. Az' Novik Kalik true expert of Skithdom. Only Philosopher Skiths know the truth of the Skiththings. Az' Novik Kalik would urge Heigeons seeking to assimilate into Skithdom to be wary of Sar' Szija Nijal's words. For he is deceitful Skith. Seeking to deceive humans into thinking Skiths are mere little hut-dwellers and don't possess airships. Truth is far different. Az' Novik Kalik would then wish reader many good Skith blessings. Regarding: Zuskais Zuskais. Land of sand peoples with false sand dune gods. Oh.-- This is Az'Novik Kalik writing. I write again as Szija is still busy saving world from Arkenthraz. When Szija return, I go save world next. Now. Sand dune gods of Zuskais are similar to gods of the dune people who lie west of the great sandy land. Dune gods are weird, and not to be confused with gods of those who dwell in great sandy land. Dune gods are all false gods, it was decreed so by the first Sar'. Now, Zuskais. Big city. Skiths agree, city is home of materialism. Materialism breeds greed, which in turn breeds arrogance. Skiths agree, Zuskais is very arrogant. Skiths also agreee that Zuskais must be released from its materialism curse, by means of Skithdom. Skithdom will spread there soon. Skiths shall convert all of Zuskais into Skithdom. Zuskais shall become bastion of Skithdom and Skiths shall be new royalty. Skiths will act soon. Long live Kar'Skith, and may the Skiths always know. May the reader think hard on these words. About Skiths It is I. Az'Novik Kalik, once more. It has struck my attention, no one has really explained the Skith tribal family. Allow us to explain it then. In beginnning, there was Kar'Skith. Kar'Skith was home to Skiths. Later on, some Skiths left. These first-leavers left for Kal'Kan. Then other leavers left Kar'Skith. Different leaving groups became the different Skith tribes we have today. Whilst, Kar'Skith knows of all the tribes... Heigeons need not know all the tribes. Skiths Skiths inhabit Kar'Skith. I am Skith. Szija is Skith. Skiths are famous. Syn'Skiths Famous lost Skiths. Scavengers and ship builders. Also notorious for beheading those who cross them, then placing the head of the betrayer in their killing-field. It is very Skith of them, and their killing field is one of the Nine Skith Wonders of the world. Haar'Skiths Most elusive Skiths. Haar'Skiths look human to the unknowing, but are actually Skiths. Haar'Skiths are masters of trickery, and use their human form to trick humans into creating Skithdom. Many politicians in world are really Haar'Skiths. Skiths very proud of Haar'Skith bretheren. Naar'Skiths Naar'Skiths live in Nether. No one sure how they got there. No one sure if they still live. Naar'Skiths are very magic-y. Reth'Skiths Runaways. Ran off to Kal'Kan. Became Tree mages. Still Skiths, but Skiths no trust them much. Kryn'Skiths Odd Skiths. Went very south. Live in snow. Eat lots of fishies. Kryn'Skiths are very loyal to Skith traditions, and occasionally make pilgrimages to Kar'Skith to pay respects to Skith chieftan. Yrk'Skiths The Defiled ones. Yrk'Skiths are... Corrupted. Wild they are. Originally, famous Skith architects. Then... Detref came. Corrupted them all. Yrk'Skiths grew wild, with bloodlust. Wanted to kill all their fellow Skiths that weren't corrupt like them. They wear the bones of the Skiths they've slain. Insane they are. Pitied they are. Yrk'Skiths are kept safe by Kar'Skith, for hope that one day, Skiths will save them from their corruption. Yit'Skiths Travelers. They have a fleet of... Junk. All of it, junk. Junk, piled atop junk, on top of more junk. Floating across oceans. Great heaps of junk. Yit'Skiths buy and sell junk, occasionally, some wash up on Kar'Skith. Most of the time, Skiths not know where Yit'Skiths are. Yit'Skiths are odd, and Skiths love them dearly like brothers, but still view them as strange. Thus concludes all the informaiton Heigeons need knowing. Interview with James Navor II; by Tsai Khizar Greetings. I am Tsai Khizar. Lived with Syn'Skiths when young. Later, traveled with Yit'Skiths for many a year. Then, spent some time in Dawnguard, and after that, Skythos. I've made yearly pilgrimages to Kar'Skith, as is proper-like. This past week, I was honored with the right to interview the famous Voldran, James Navor II. It was an honor to speak with the last known living Voldran royalty around. Tsai K.: So, you are James Navor... Second? James N. II; Yes. That is correct. Tsai K.: '''Tell me then, what was Fallnavor like under your rule? '''James N. II; Well, it was a bit chaotic. Jaykay had managed to corrupt a great deal of the kingdom, so I had to uproot a lot of corruption. Not to mention suspected corruption. That's why the Navirian Guard gained notoriety under my rule, I believed them to be uncorrupt, and thus used them to uproot all things I believed to be corrupt. The first few years were a little rough, there was a minor famine that we kept quiet about and dealt with, pretty well I'd say. All in all, I would state that I made the best of the situation. Tsai K.: I see. Very fascinating. Its been documented that, many Akarvians believed you were a bit too Skith-like when it came to the government itself, overall. Changing from a strict, authoritarian monarch rule to an oligarchy with a few "equals"? There have been mumblings about that there was a "war council", along with some kind of "democracy party"? Can you explain what exactly was occurring? James N. II; Oh yes. Of course. I dd restructure the government, a little much. I won't deny that that may have caused the aforementioned minor famine, which I will note, was quickly resolved. I was trying to uproot the last remnants of corruption in my restructuring of the government. Its quite complex, and roundabout if you will, but there was a definitive logic to the restructuring. I also sought to break off power from the monarchy itself, so that, should another corurpt leader arise, they would not be able to corrupt the government so easily as Jaykay had. Now, regarding the war council... That was indeed a thing. It was the military branch of the government. I believed, and still do, that the military might of a nation must be seperated from the political structure. Mixing politics and warfare leads to problems such as generals becoming politicians, and politicians becoming generals. In some cases, its not so bad. However I believe that it can become corrupting and might lead to one trying to conquer the other, if you will. I just consider it dangerous. So I decided to split to try and seperate the military from the politicial side of things. Tsai K.: Ah, this reminds me then. I was told that during the latter times of Fallnavor, some exiles of Voldrania were allowed into Fallnavor and into the government. I've been told that Scavoran, at the time, believed it to be a conspiracy. I've also read some acconts by political theorists that the conspiracy, presuming it was one, was to establish a "Greater Fallnavor", is there truth to any of this? James N. II; It is true that I allowed some exiles into the Fallnavorian government, and even had some associates of the exiles manage some airship factories. They had a certain kind of vision that I believed to be necessary in the realm of airship technology. I've still held onto some of the theories and plans they had for airships, and even by today's standards, these theories and plans are quite revolutionary. As for a conspiracy, I dismiss those claims as mere Cannibal Islander propaganda. Tsai K.: Can you tell me about the relations between Fallnavor and Akarv during the "cold war" and the following years once you ascended to the throne? James N.; Of course. The "cold war" as its called, was really just a competition between Akarv and Fallnavor. Both nations were led by, at the time, young and arrogant leaders. As time has progressed both have become fine gentlemen, and I'm happy to call both of them friends. Now, between these young leaders, they both believed their own nation to be better. One was a Democracy, the other a Monarchy. Two opposed systems, led by young men who felt they had something to prove at the time. That is, of course a mere overview. Technologically speaking, both nations had certain technological capabilities the other lacked. Fallnavor could produce the finest airships, whilst Akarv experimented with some truly devastating prototype cannons. They each expanded into the other's area of expertise. Akarv starting to produce fine airships, and Fallnavor starting to develop cannons that could destroy entire buildings. Its hard to say whatever came of the technological developments, but some of them were truly stunning at the time and still, upon thinking back, are still quite stunning. Tsai K.: One final question then, as we're running out of time. What are your views about the Neo-Fallnavorian movement? James N. II; I have mixed feelings about it. Whilst I dearly miss Fallnavor and would have loved to see of our visions come to pass, I do not believe that angering Ardenvol is in our best interest. I think we would be better off trying to work with Ardenvol, and the Kal'Kanosvian regional leadership, rather than attempt to seperate from Kal'Kan and Krolesk as a whole. Plus, I do not think that a New Fallnavor would be able to sustain itself long term. The leadership would certainly compromise shortly after inception and would either enter into an unwinnable conflict, or become a puppet-state loyal to some other faction. I believe that the Fallnavorians are in what may be considered, the best possible state at the time being. Given our circumstances and the likely outcomes of what different actions may bring, we'll be pretty good so long as we maintain our spot within Kal'Kan, and under the Krolesk'Kan umbrella. Tsai K.: Very, very interesting. Now that's all I have to ask. Thank you for your time, Second Navor of James. James N. II; Of course, and thank you Tsai Khizar. Interview with Famous-Skith, Sar' Szija Nijal Greetings, it is I, Tsai Khizar, once more. Today I am here with Sar' Szija Nijal, the famous Skith and hero of all Voldranians, Jarulians and Llysians, and the one-who-spoke-to-a-god. His titles are beyond number, and his fame without measure. He is hero to all Skithdom. Tsai K.: Hello Szija! Welcome, welcome to my hut. Have some tea. Tell me of the Skithgod you spoke with. S. Szija N.: Thank you, yes. I am Szija. Spelled Esss-Zeee-Jaaa. SZIJA. Tsai K.: Of course. So tell me about the Skithgod, Uriel Sol, bringer of light and truths. I've heard, as have many others, like Voldranians, and Skiths alike, that you personally met with him. S. Szija N.: '''Oh yes. Szija met with Skithgod. Uriel Sol is mighty cross with Skithdom currently. He was kind, patient but very vey seeerious. He was upset. Wanted Skithdom to have encompassed world by now, but Skithdom is still largely just on Kar'Skith. He felt, Skiths have been slacking. He jokingly suggested he might find a new chosen peoples. '''Tsai K.: Great seas! Why, for what reason could he have to be cross? Have Skiths really strayed from their divinely-inspired mission? S. Szija N.: Oh yes. Yes, they have. Skiths were supposed to invent airships first, before Kygthok. But no, Kygthok were first. Kygthok stole Skith greatness, and Skiths have ever since only earned the scorn of great Uriel Sol. Skiths must unite, as one! Skiths must go to Kygthok ruins and rebuild the Kygthok things, and then invent new Skiththings on foundations of Kygthok civilization. Skiths must come to regain their lost greatness and create The Great Skithdom themselves. Tsai K.: You don't mean... S. Szija N.: I do! I do. Skiths must recreate IT! Skiths must make IT better than it ever was before. Skiths must begin down path of engineering and magic-making. Skiths must supersede the Kygthok civilization that was. Skiths must finish what KYgthok began, and exterminate the Vysthok entirely. Tsai K.: Great seas! And Uriel Sol told you all this himself, personally? S. Szija N.: Oh yes. He told me this, and more. Much more. He wants a lot, and told me that I am his divinely-appointed messenger, to lead on his behalf until he feels Skiths are once more worthy of his presence. He has high, most high, expectations for Skithdom. Tsai K.: I see. This is most intriguing! But I must ask, what about the Skiths who are orthodox? What of those who have taken the thought that the Skithgods are dead and all their actions are done? S. Szija N.: Those Skithbrothers.. Yes.. They must be offered the chance to accept the truth, that Uriel Sol lives and that I, Szija, was tasked with the great burden of being Uriel Sol's divinely-appointed messenger. That I am, by divine-appointment, the new leader of all Skithdom. It is a hard truth, but all Skiths should have the choice to accept it. Tsai K.: '''But if they refuse? '''S. Szija N.: Well, Szija unsure. They will be like heathens, heigeons. But still Skithbrothers. Szija is mixed about this, and may need to conult Uriel Sol in person to confirm suspicions. Tsai K.: Ah, so.. Uriel Sol is present then? S.Szija N.: Yes... He is always present. But only to those who he believes should be able to see him. He has told me that he will reveal himself when Skithdom has made itself proper once more, and greater than Kygthok civilization. Tsai K.: Well that's a lot to take in. I think we may have to cut the interview here and resume on another day. '''S. Szija N.: '''Of course. Divine messages are heavy burden to take in. Can only take so much. Szija thanks Tsai for interview and wishes him blessings. '''Tsai K.: '''Thank you Szija, and thank you for being willing to come here for the interview. '''S. Szija N.: '''Of course. Category:New Voldrania Category:Skylyn Category:Literature